After Deeks Opened The Box
by densifix
Summary: A text exchange story, somewhere within the wedding episode (10x17) after Deeks opened the infamous box which Kensi gave him all the way back from season 4. A short one shot. This is for the birthday of the fabulous Eric Christian Olsen!


I see you guys liked the text exchange story "Under The White Light" so here's another one.

These are text exchanges between Deeks and Kensi after Deeks opened the box. Obviously, since it was the day of the wedding, they couldn't see each other. So all they could do was text.

(Honestly, kind of disappointed the box opening wasnt addressed a little longer in the wedding episode, since it is such an important moment in the Densi arc)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Deeks stood in front of the mirror, put on his tux jacket and heaved a big sigh. He fished his phone from his pants pocket and sat on the bed and started texting his soon to be wife Kensi)

Deeks: Babe

Kensi: Yes, Mr. Deeks?

Deeks: You typed that while making a Hetty voice, didn't you.

Kensi: Whatever made you arrive at that conclusion...

Deeks: LOL

Kensi: SECNAV... Proceed to the boatshed... Called to Washington

Deeks: LOL

Kensi: Everything cool?

Deeks: Yeah. I'm dressed, you?

(Kensi is in her robe in front of a mirror, one of the Tiffany's doing her makeup)

Kensi: About 10% dressed

Deeks: Hair and makeup?

Kensi: Tiffany insisted.

Deeks: I can't wait to see you.

Kensi: I can't wait too.

Deeks: Well. I opened the box.

Kensi: Is that right.

Deeks: Yup

Kensi: You figured out what it's for?

Deeks: I'm insulted that you have to ask but well... Nell helped.

Kensi: Thank God. Haha.

Deeks: So... I have it in my hand. (Deeks fiddles with the gold wedding ring, which had belonged to Kensi's father)

Kensi: Don't lose it.

Deeksas: I can't believe you would give this to me. I don't deserve it.

Kensi: What makes you say that?

Deeks: Kensi, you are this amazing woman. You're smart and beautiful and brave and sweet. Why are you... are you sure about this? About me?

Kensi: LOL

Deeks: And then you give me this valuable thing from your dad.

Kensi: My love... you deserve that and more.

(Deeks started to tear up again)

Kensi: Your patience, your perseverance, your humility. I kept pushing you away but you stuck by me, won my trust, my respect. My love. Trust me when I say I've fought with my own ego to realize that you are the one for me, Marty Deeks. My ego lost. And I am a better woman because of it. Of you.

(Deeks put his phone down and buried his face in his hands as he cried copious tears)

Kensi: You still there?

Kensi: Baby...

Kensi: When you cry, your tall Norwegian nose gets all red, babe. It's gonna be bad for the cameras.

Deeks: Shut up. I love you.

Kensi: I love you too.

Deeks: Another thing.

Kensi: Babe, I'm gonna fit into my gown now. What else do you wanna tell me.

Deeks: You gave this to me... the box... a year before we started dating.

Kensi: Was it?

Deeks: Yeah. We were working with the Red team. Sam and Callen were out with that mobile team, remember?

Kensi: I remember.

Deeks: And the note you wrote... all those years... that note was just sitting there.

Kensi: I just knew.

Deeks: I'm an idiot, Kensi. I should've opened the box as soon as I got it.

Kensi: Well... yes... and no.

Deeks: Why no.

Kensi: I like how our story played out. Everything happened in the right place at the right time. If you had opened the box then, I probably would have scared you away.

Deeks: Or we would have been together earlier than we should.

Kensi: Which might not have been a good thing either.

Deeks: I agree. Just... I'm all giddy in my belly knowing now that back then you knew.

Kensi: Yuh huh.

Deeks: You wanted the Deeks.

Kensi: Ugh.

Deeks: The Deeks cannot be resisted.

Kensi: I'm gonna turn off the phone now.

Deeks: The Deeks' irresistible charm has taken it's final victim!

Deeks: Kens...

Deeks: I'm joking...

Deeks: Baby... come on...

Deeks: Yo, wifey.

Deeks: Ok... I'll leave you alone.

Deeks: I love you, wife.

Kensi: I love you, husband.


End file.
